keep holding on
by Khet Gemini
Summary: A short, sweet songfic to Avril Lavigne's 'Keep Holding On'. Set before TAE, after Jeb leaves the folck alone. R&R. BE NICE!


I do no own any of the Flock, James Patterson does. I also don't own Keep holding on, Avril Lavigne does.

**Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge POV**

_You're not alone, together we stand _

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand _

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end _

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

Come on Max. It'll be okay. We're here for you. Close your eyes and we'll still be here, we won't disappear and leave you alone. You helped us by getting us out of the School, now it's our turn to help you. Sure we've been in tough spots, really tough spots, but we've always pulled through. No matter the situation.

_No I won't give in _

No matter what it is, we won't leave you. The Flock sticks together and we'll stay no matter what. Even if it means death. We've got your back Max, always.

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _

Keep it together Max. We **will **make it through.We always have. No matter what crap they've thrown at us. We'll help you through thick and thin, hot and cold, life and death. It's not just me who is here for you, it's the whole flock. The five of us will be behind you. Don't give up.

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So - keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

You can't change our destinies. No matter what you do, you can't change the fact that we're going to be chased and hunted down. Don't try to hide the truth from everyone, don't keep it to yourself. Let it out and let us help you. Keep the hope up Max, we need you. We will get through this.

**Max POV**

_So far away, I wish you were here _

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear _

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end _

_With you by my side I will fight and defend _

Oh but I can't help but wish that I wasn't so…well…alone. Jeb, where are you when I need you. You helped us get out of the living nightmare, the School. You helped us become who we are. Without you, can we still hang on? Will we die, or will we be able to survive? But you guys are right. This is reality. Our flock will stick together, and we will get through this. Whatever this is. I can do this with the flock with me.

_I'll fight and defend _

I **will** fight for you guys. Defend you with my life. I promise. I swear. I will.

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

We **will** make it through. Its time for me to accept my responsibilities and help us all heal. Stay strong and hang on guys. I'll do whatever I can, and I'll get us through this. Together we can fight.

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So - keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

This is gonna be tough. I know it, and now you guys, the rest of me, my flock know it. Keep holding on to what we have, and we'll get through this seemingly impossible time. I promise.

_Hear me when I say when I say I believe _

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

Nothing can change the fact that we, the six of us are mutant freaks. We have freaking WINGS. We can't change out destiny, whatever the heck it is. All I know is that whatever we are meant to do, we will do, whatever we are meant to have, we will have, and whoever we are meant to be, we will be.

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _

Keep holding on guys. Stay strong. I'm here, and even though Jeb let us go, I won't. Not ever.

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So - keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

We don't have a say in what happens, we just have to go with it. Or against it depending. But there is nothing we can do to stop or change what will happen. The truth is the truth, don't push it. Come on flock. We're making it through this. We are.

_Keep holding on _

_Keep holding on_

Don't you guys **dare** give up. You helped me through it. Told me not to give up, and now it's my turn to help you. Don't even **think** about letting go.

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So - keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

We've had sucky lives. More than sucky. We've been tortured and experimented on.

Iggy, you lost your sight, but you're not the only one whose lost something. All of us, we have lost our ability to trust, or depend on anyone but ourselves and Jeb. But now he's gone, and it's just the six of us, but we can get through this. We will.


End file.
